Alternate Rebellion
by Sola Haze
Summary: In a universe far far away, a everything is different. Rebels are Imperials, Imperials are rebels, everything is upside-down. (Roleswap!au/role reversal)
1. Chapter 1

**So, this was just some idea that popped into my head out of the blue. I liked the idea. Originally, everyone was meant to be the opposite of themselves, but they all still seem to retain a bit of their own personality. So instead, it's like all the Rebels are on the Empire's side, and all the Imperials are Rebels. Of course, Tarkin and Pryce and whatever will still be Imperials, as well Bail Organa and Commander Sato will still be Rebels. Just the main ones. Anyway, here we go! Ezra's chapter!**

* * *

Ezra Bridger stood up top the highest point at the Imperial academy, the communications tower. From up there, he could see everything, feel everything, smell everything... He playfully swung off the spires, spires so tall they stretched beyond the cloud cover. The spires were used to send transmissions to the Imperial frequency, but today, the were Ezra's playground.

From up there he could see everything, both happiness, and misery. He could see far beyond Capital city's walls, out to the grassy plains that stretched on into infinity. While being a loyal Imperial cadet since the age of seven, that had never stopped him from having fun.

He smiled a crooked grin, thinking of what mom and dad would say.

 _"Ezra Bridger, you should not be up there!"_ His mother's soft, clear voice rang out in his mind.

He heard his father chuckle. _"Oh, Mira. Let him. The boy's got to have_ some _fun."_

He sighed contently, remembering them as he stared at the lowering sun. The wind whipped around his thick raven locks, and the sun glinted off his eyes. This was peace.

Then he felt it. A sudden tingle, a nudge. It was a feeling he knew, but could never pinpoint exactly where it came from. The other cadets thought he had lightning fast reflexes, but it was more than a reflex. It was an instinct.

It always came without warning, or rather, it was a warning, that something was about to happen.

The sound of footsteps came clanking up the metal stairs. Ezra didn't even have time to gasp. He jumped backwards off the dome-like tower. As he fell, he snagged a notch in the side of the tower, like a handhold. It was the only thing that kept him from free-falling.

Two Stormtroopers ran up top, pointing their blasters around.

"What was that?" One asked.

"I'm sure I heard something." The other said.

"Probably just the wind."

There was a pause, and Ezra heard them head back down the stairs.

He sighed in relief, letting go of the breath he'd been holding in. He pulled himself back up and sat up top the tower, once again staring out at the shrinking sun.

He smiled to himself, once again feeling fine, no warning of danger within 500 parsecs. There was one thing he knew as he watched the sky change colors, one thing that was for sure.

This was a view worth the risk of getting shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Not too far from the academy, Kanan Jarrus, Imperial Knight, stood in Governor Pryce's office at the Imperial complex. Governor Pryce, a tall, powerful woman and the governor of Lothal, stood with her back to him, fuming with anger.

"Your last mission was a complete failure, Jarrus." Her voice dripped with ice. This was strange for her; the Governor was often very polite and kind, even to her associates. Kanan wouldn't have been surprised if, after they captured the rebels, she invited them to a nice dinner before they were publicly executed.

"Our crates were stolen, our property was destroyed, and the rebels escaped." She turned to face him, revealing the anger in her eyes. The look she gave him could've stopped a Rancor in it's tracks.

"In all fairness, Governor," He began. "The attack was called in last minute. If we had known sooner, they never would've escaped."

"Do not make excuses!" She took a deep breath, calming before she continued. "We have taken these insurgents far too lightly. Next time they strike, you are to do everything in your power to capture them. And remember, I want them alive." She turned away from him once again. "You are dismissed."

"Yes, Governor," Kanan said before turning and walking out of the office.

* * *

Maketh's eyes snapped open, her breathing was heavy. She knew she must've dozed off. The dream had ended on Coruscant, but she found herself on the Phoenix, the rebel crew's Corellion Corvette, safe. She had been dreaming she was with her father, or rather, watching her father being killed at the Empire's hand after being framed for a murder. Her father, Senator Tua, was a good man - a great man - who was killed in cold blood. She resented the Empire for that.

Besides the hum of the holoclock on the wall, the cabin was completely silent.

Then the door opened. She looked up to see it was Kallus, one of the other crew members. The firepower.

Kallus was a tall and strong human male Coruscanti with straw blonde hair, brown eyes, and sideburns.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice was laced with a Core Worlds accent.

"I'm fine." She assured him, even though it was a lie. "Just... Dreams."

He frowned. "It's more than that." He came to sit next to her on the bottom bunk. He stared down at her, fixing her in his gaze. "You were dreaming about your father again."

She let out a quick, angry sigh. "Can't you just let it be?" She snapped, her normal attitude returning.

He leaned back slightly, a smirk appearing on his face. "Alright _Your Majesty_."

She scowled up at him. That was his nickname for her, one she earned for acting like a queen when she was first brought aboard, giving orders and snapping at anyone who defied her. "Would you _please_ stop calling me that?!"

"Fine, if you tell me what's going on."

"Ugh! You are so _frustrating_!"

He stood up. "Yeah, I've heard that before." He offered her his gloved hand, which she took. He pulled her to her feet and smiled down at her.

"Why don't we go get something to eat?"

She smiled, nodding. "Let's."


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the chapter we meet Alternate!Hera.**

* * *

Kallus and Tua went down to the mess hall area of the ship. It was a room with a wall lined with cupboards and a counter. It wasn't huge, but it could house a crew of nearly twelve people.

The cupboards were stocked with fruit and ration squares, a supply that could last a standard week. Kallus grabbed a Jogan - a round purple fruit with soft orange insides that tasted like a combination of concentrated pineapple juice and apple juice - for Tua and a ration square for himself.

They sat down together, "So," Kallus began. "Wanna talk about that dream _now_?"

She sighed, once again retaining a hostile demeanor. "No."

He frowned, then bit into his ration square. It was made from multiple grains, and while rough and unsavory, it was guaranteed to keep his hunger off for a while.

"Remember when you first joined the crew?" He asked. "You were just as stubborn and untrusting." It was true. Tua had shot an Imperial officer out of anger and was chased by bucketheads. The crew had saved her.

"I trust you," She insisted. "I just don't wanna talk about it." She bit into the Jogan.

Kallus smiled lightly, wiping away a bit of juice that dripped down her chin. "But you're cut off."

She shook her head, then stood up. "I'm going to the cockpit." She said, then walked out the door.

* * *

Tua entered the cockpit. Out the main viewport, she saw swirls of blue and white. Hyperspace. In the pilot's chair was a male Pau'an that they knew as the Inquisitor. He was vaguely untrusting, so he refused to tell them his real name, but he was a great pilot and had a lethal aim with a blaster.

"How's the commute going?" She asked.

He looked at her, he had yellow eyes that looked as if they were crackling with electricity, gray stone-like skin, and red markings on his face and forehead. "We're on schedule." He also had a core worlds accent. "We'll arrive in a few hours."

The crew had stolen some cargo from the Imperials and were to sell it to a Devaronian crimelord by the name of Citrako Vizago. The crew loathed Vizago, but he was a source of income.

"I'll go check that the cargo's alright," Tua said before turning and leaving the cockpit.

* * *

They arrived soon enough. The Rebels pushed the crates through the halls while the Inquisitor docked in a red ship. He joined Tua and Kallus as they pushed the crates through the airlock. They were greeted by a protocol droid.

"I am CK-215 at your service." The droid said in a male voice. "Master Vizago is this way." The droid turned and led them towards where Vizago was.  
They had been on this ship many times, so it wasn't that hard to navigate. The droid stopped outside a doorway that was open. "Master Vizago is in here." It said.

They pushed the crates through the door, Vizago was inside, waiting.

"It's good to see you, my friends." Vizago greeted them, but Tua wasn't sure if he was talking to the crew or the cargo.

"Just take the crates and pay us," Kallus said.

Vizago examined one of the blasters from the crate, then gave Kallus the appropriate number of credits.

Once the creds were secured, the rebels turned to leave. They headed back to the airlock, but when Dah'sen turned a corner, he accidentally ran right into something. He grabbed his forehead, which now had a dent in it. He looked up to see he had run into a female Twi'lek. She wore a brown leather top with a high neck and no sleeves, along with leather pants of the same color, and knee-high black boots. Brown fabric encircled her wrists and the back of her hands. She also wore a hands-free commlink, piloting goggles, headgear, tight bands around her head tails, and had a blaster pistol in a quick-draw holster at her belt.  
Like those of her native species, she was naturally beautiful, with soft green skin and emerald green eyes. but any beauty she possessed was overthrown by the deathly glare she wore.

"Watch it, Slamo!" She snapped at him.

Kallus glared. _Slamo_ was Huttese for slime ball. An old orange C1 model astromech behind the Twi'lek beeped in agreement.

"What's your problem?" He asked.

"Look, I'm on official business here, and you're getting in my way." She jabbed a finger into his chest. "So unless you want blaster bolts in your head, you better not do that again." She stocked past them, the astromech following.

Kallus looked after them in confusion. "Do what?"

* * *

They returned to the airlock and launched away from the ship. Kallus was still fuming with anger from his encounter with the Twi'lek. "Who was that?" He asked.

"Captain Hera Syndulla." The Inquisitor replied. "Big time smuggler, never accepts a job from the same person twice. Not someone you wanna mess with."

Tua looked at the Inquisitor in confusion. "You know her?"

He frowned. "I met her. Once."

Tua decided not to ask any more. Unlike Kallus, she didn't pry.


	4. Chapter 4

**The end scene here was inspired by something from a "Rebel Force" book. Also, we meet Sabine. And she is a boss!**

* * *

But even though Captain Syndulla never worked with the same person twice, that would not be the last time the Rebels saw her.

Hera stalked down the ship's gray corridors, cursing under her breath. "Freakin' outlanders," She muttered. She just wanted to get off this ship. "What a bunch of-" She and Chopper turned down a corner, only to find someone blocking her ship's airlock.

It was a girl. Human, maybe fifteen or sixteen wearing multi-colored Mandalorian armor across her chest and waist. She wore a form-fitting, high-necked, black shirt with long sleeves under the armor and tan pants with two holstered blaster pistols at her hips. She had pads of armor strapped to her thighs, knees, elbows, biceps, and forearms along with two shoulder shields, the left one painted bright yellow and having an orange wolf insignia, while the right one consisted of a black and white checkered pattern. She wore armored knee-high boots with repulsor jets attached to the sides, and a brown utility belt stocked with thermal detonators, paint canisters, ammunition chips, an airbrush, and several other types of weapons. Finally, she wore a helmet, so Hera couldn't see the girl's face, but she recognized the armor.

Sabine Wren, notorious Bounty Hunter. She had a fearsome reputation for never leaving a job unfinished.

"Captain Syndulla," She said, stepping forward. Even though she was substantially shorter than Hera, the Twi'lek still backed down. "I've got a new job, and I need a fast ship. Plus, I've heard you're the best star pilot in The Outer Rim."

Hera crossed her arms. "Where is this going?" She asked, her lekku twitching in impatience.

The next reply was simple, almost unemotional. "I want you to help me with my next job."

Hera raised an eyebrow. "What's in it for me?"

The girl took another step forward, forcing Hera to step back. She looked up at Hera, and Hera could almost imagine the icy cold amber eyes beneath the helmet. "Not getting shot." Her fingers twitched towards one of her two blaster pistols, fully locked and loaded, ready to kill.

Hera glared at the girl. If it was anyone else, she would've known they needed her and demanded credits, but she knew Wren, and she knew if she refused, the girl would simply shoot her and find another person. "Fine." She didn't like this.

Though her face was covered, Hera could tell Wren was smiling. "Good choice." She said. "Let's go."

* * *

Kallus had his hand open, examining the credits he held. He looked up at Tua. "You know, if we went down to Old Jho's bar, we could double or triple this." He smiled.

Tua's face was hard. "We're not gambling." She said flatly.

His smile faded into a frown. "Oh, c'mon, Maketh. We haven't been to Old Jho's bar in so long."

Tua frowned. She, too, missed old Jho's bar. She loved sipping warm Meilooran tea in a dark booth while Kallus played sabaac and the Inquisitor chatted with Old Jho.

"Let's ask the Inquisitor first." She said though she couldn't keep the smile out of her voice.

* * *

The Inquisitor wasn't very enthusiastic about going to the bar, either, but agreed it would be a good way for the crew to catch a break. So they headed back to Lothal.

The bar was the same as always. Dimly-lit, full of all species, both organic and droid. Like always, Tua ordered a Meilooran tea, which was ready in nearly thirty seconds flat. Then she headed into a booth in the back, on the far wall. She watched as Kallus headed to a game of Sabaac while the Inquisitor talked to Old Jho, the Ithorian bartender, about machinery or something.

* * *

Kallus pulled a chair up to a table where a Gotal was dealing cards. He ignored the irritated stares he got from some players, being the only human at the table. He looked around at every being at the table while he picked up his hand of cards. Two Rodians, one Gotal, a Duros, a Dug, a Nautolan, and a Lasat. Strange. He was sure the Lasats were all but extinct. The Empire had seen to that.

He looked down at his hand of cards and smiled. He was set up to win.

* * *

"I don't get it, Jho." The Inquisitor said to the bartender. "The _Phoenix_ is pulling a bit to the right, but the diagnostics say nothing of the sort." He took a swig of the caf in his glass.

"Maybe the system needs to be repaired." Jho shrugged.

The Inquisitor was about to ask if there were any mechanics in the area, but he never got the chance. Something was wrong. He could feel it.

He looked at the door just as a young girl in Mandalorian armour walked in. Her helmet was tucked under her right arm, and her face was showing. He recognized that face immediately.

 _Blast it!_

Sabine Wren. The only reason a Bounty Hunter as lethal as her would be in a joint like this would be because of a job.

And three highly-wanted Rebels just happened to be patrons in this bar.

* * *

Almost every other player had bowed out of the game, leaving only Kallus and the Lasat, Orellios, as he had introduced himself. He smirked, throwing his final credits into the pile. The Lasat did the same.

It was the final play. He placed down the winning combination wordlessly. But the Lasat just smirked. He saw the Lasat slip a card out of his sleeve. He threw down an Idiot's Array.

"I win," He said.

Kallus glared, outraged. "I saw that! You cheated!"

The Lasat leaned across the table, growling. "What proof you got, _outlander_?"

Kallus was rearing back to give the creature a well-deserved - but not very well thought-out punch in the face, but the Inquisitor was suddenly at the table with Tua.

"We have to leave." He said. "Now."

Kallus reluctantly stood up. He pointed a finger at the Lasat. "We'll settle this later, Orellios!"

The creature was smug. "Fine by me."

* * *

"What was that all about?" Kallus asked once they were out of the bar. "I just lost all our earnings!"

Tua smacked him on the arm. "I told you gambling was a bad idea!"

"Listen," The Inquisitor called their attention. "There was a Bounty Hunter in there, Sabine Wren." He let the name hang in the air for a moment. "And if we don't get out of here soon, we're all going to die."

Tua was locked in stunned silence, but Kallus was quick to react, as always. "Then we better get back to the..." Kallus trailed off, an uneasy expression taking his face. "I've got a bad feeling about..." Without warning, he dropped to the ground, unconscious.

The Inquisitor knelt down to examine Kallus. He found a dart, no bigger than a sewing needle, sticking out of his bicep. "Just a tranquilizer dart." He explained. "He's not dead- wait, a tranquilizer dart?!"

The next thing he knew, Tua toppled over, landing on Kallus. A similar dart stuck out of the back of her neck.

 _Duck!_ The command seemed to come from within. He obeyed, just as another dart flew by. He scanned for a sniper, but barely a moment later, another command came. _Left!_ Then _Right!_

He was about to run when he heard a someone drop down behind him. "You're a quick one." A sassy, filtered female voice came from the direction of the noise.

He whirled around and found himself face-to-face with the Mandalorian face-mask he dreaded would be there.

"But not quick enough."

She raised a compact version of a sniper rifle, loaded with a tranquilizer dart, and before the Inquisitor could do anything, she pulled the trigger. The dart landed in the fleshy skin just below his shoulder, burying itself up to the needle. The next thing he knew, his legs gave out, and he dropped to the ground, next to his friends, vision hazy, his grasp on reality slipping away.

Wren leaned over him, waving lightly. "Sweet dreams," She said in an angelic voice.

Then darkness came.


End file.
